Typhlosion
|-|Typhlosion= |-|Quilava= |-|Cyndaquil= |-|Shiny Typhlosion= |-|Shiny Quilava= |-|Shiny Cyndaquil= Summary Typhlosion is the final form of the fire starter Pokémon from Johto. It seems to be based off of the honey badger. It evolves from Cyndaquil starting at level 16, and then again from Quilava at level 36. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | High 7-C | At least 7-A Name: Typhlosion Origin: Pokémon Gender: Varies (Species is 87.5% male, 12.5% female) Age: Varies Classification: Pokémon, Starter Pokémon, Third Stage Pokémon, Fire-type Pokémon Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Status Effect Inducement, Smokescreens, Metal Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Enhanced Senses, Healing, Can hide itself using heat shimmers, Can absorb fire to increase its strength, Homing Attack, Immunity to burns, Resistance to Bug, Fairy, Grass, Ice, and Steel-Type moves along with Fire Manipulation normally and Sleep Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Limited Reactive Power Level (Blaze makes user much more powerful when it's close to being defeated) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Should be comparable in strength to Charmander, and is capable of fighting Diglett and Horsea) | Large Town level (Via scaling to Dawn's Piplup, who is comparable to second-stage Pokémon) | At least Mountain level+ (Can learn Eruption and its other attacks should be of similar strength. Comparable to other starters) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can dodge attacks from Magnemite and other Electric Pokémon) | Sub-Relativistic (Can catch and dodge thrown, flung, or hurled items. Pokémon throw things much heavier at .034c) | Relativistic (Can trade blows with Pokemon like Poliwrath) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Can learn the HM Strength, and move boulders calculated of this strength) | Class 50 | Class 100 Striking Strength: Multi-City Block Class+ | Large Town Class | At least Mountain Class+ (Has a wide variety of physical moves) Durability: Multi-City Block level+ | Large Town level | At least Mountain level+ Stamina: High Range: Standard melee range, tens of kilometers with most attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: High when it comes to battling Weaknesses: Water, Rock, and Ground-type moves. Using Burn Up removes its Fire-type which in turn removes its burn immunity, resistances, and ability to further use Burn Up. However, this also results in its type based weaknesses being removed. Double-Edge deals recoil damage Notable Attacks/Techniques: Here are a list of all of its moves. In addition to its moves, Typhlosion is known to have additional capabilities (as stated in the Pokedex): -Can raise the temperature of the surrounding air drastically, creating heat shimmers strong enough to obscure it from an opponent (entries from Crystal, Ruby/Sapphire/Emerald, D/P/Pt, B/W/B2/W2, and OR/AS) -Heats its own body temperature high enough to cause anything that comes into contact with it to catch fire (entries from Gold, Leaf Green, Heart Gold, and X/Y) -Can create explosions by rubbing its fur together (entries from Silver, Fire Red, and Soul Silver) Keys: Cyndaquil | Quilava | Typhlosion Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Metal Users Category:Starter Pokemon Category:Pokemon Category:Nintendo Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Absorption Users Category:Mammals Category:Monsters Category:Characters Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Smoke Users Category:Heat Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Species Category:Races Category:Male Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Healers Category:Fear Users Category:Tier 7